Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus, a server apparatus, and an information processing system.
Description of the Related Art
In recent years, in a multi function printer (MFP) including a network function, use information on a user and log information, such as a history, are made use of in various services other than an analysis of trouble and a charging system. For example, proposing a new service in accordance with a utilization method of a user by transmitting log information and analyzing the log information, and giving a special favor to a user whose use frequency is high are performed. As described above, making use of log information for a service prompts a use of the main functions, such as print and scan, of the MFP, and therefore, the development thereof is desired also in the future.
However, such an MFP, particularly, an MFP for household use is not necessarily connected to a network at all times and by continuing to use in the off-line state, log information accumulates in the MFP and further, is deleted, and as a result, it is concerned that the service cannot be received.
In order to resolve such concern, for example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2011-39720 has disclosed a log monitoring program and further, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2008-52390 has disclosed a log recording control method for audit. In the log monitoring program disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2011-39720, in the case where it is not possible to transmit log information to a server because of disconnection of communication, the log information is stored in a predetermined location. Then, in the case where the size of the log information exceeds a predetermined threshold value, control is performed so that the storage size of the log information does not exceed an upper limit by prohibiting an operation of a user for whom log information is to be acquired. Further, in the log recording control method for audit disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2008-52390, in the case where the remaining capacity of the storage area to store log information becomes smaller than a predetermined threshold value, control is performed so that a storage upper limit of log information is not exceeded by moving the operation into a reduced operation in which part or all of the functions are limited.
However, with both the technique disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2011-39720 and the technique disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2008-52390 described above, because priority is given to storing log information, in the case where the number of pieces of log information approaches the storage upper limit, the use of the main functions, such as print and scan, is limited, and therefore, a reduction in usability results.